Dueling Default
by Drake Vallion
Summary: One day a boy met a young mysterious woman and was given a deck of yu-gi-oh cards and a order to protect them and the spirits each card posesses what will happen and why does one off his cards look like that woman
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: shadows and light

It was a quiet day like any other when it happened I was on my way home from school when i was approached by an injured young woman blood soaking her white dress she held out her hand towards me handing me a deck of cards

"Keep them safe" she croaked out "the fate of the world depends on these cards" she said then collapsed

"You need a doctor" I said pulling out my phone to call an ambulance she grabbed my hand and shook her head

"It's too late for me, keep them safe and use them well" she said as the light faded from her eyes and she vanished. I looked at the deck of cards she handed me "why do I feel you're going to be more trouble than your worth" as I headed home

2 years later

"Wake up you're going to be late" a distinctly female voice said

"five more minutes I groaned" hearing a slightly discouraged sound in response

"I'll handle this Agnes" another girl's voice said

"Be gentle Edea" the girl now identified as Agnes said as I felt a swift kick to my side

"I'm awake" I groaned in pain as I got up seeing the shocked look of a girl with long brown hair and a plain looking dress and a smug looking blond haired girl with a red and black shirt a white skirt and black boots that went up to her knee's

"You know for a duel spirit you hit really hard" I said to Edea who was still smirking

"Don't forget your duel disc and deck again" said Agnes

Later at school

I was sitting in class drawing a picture of mysterious man and the girl from 2 years ago

"What you drawing loser" came a voice from next to me as I looked up I saw an older student with long black hair and a muscular build

"Leave me alone Hector" I said calmly turning back to my notebook before he took it from me

"hey give it back hector" I shouted as he flipped through it

"Make me" he responded "beat me in a duel and I might give it back"

"Anytime anywhere" I responded

"out front after school" Hector said

"Are you sure about this" Edea's voice said from my deck

"Look forward to winning loser" hector said as he walked off with my notebook

"I changed my mind he needs to be dealt with" she said

"Agreed" said the other spirits in my deck

Later after school

"looks like the loser actually showed up" hector taunted readying his duel disc

"My name is Drake and I won't lose" I said readying mine

Drake LP 4000

Hector LP 4000

"I'll go first" hector said

"I summon axe raider in attack mode"

Axe raider Atk 1700 def 1150

"Then I activate axe of despair"

Axe raider Atk 2700

"I end my turn" he said

I drew a card adding it to my hand

"first off since you have a monster and I don't I can special summon Konoe the ninja" I said as a tall woman with long green hair in a ponytail and a purple kimono looking outfit with two kunai

Konoe Atk 1500 Def 1300

"Next I place two card face down and end my turn" I said as two face downs appeared on my field

Hector drew a card "Axe raider attack his ninja" he said as his monster charged forward

"I activate Konoe's special ability once per turn when she is attacked the attack is negated and the attacking monster is destroyed" I said "go transient strike" as the axe seemed to connect with her she vanished reappearing behind axe raider and stabbing him and it shattered.

"I play one monster in defense mode and activate lightning vortex by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy all monsters on your field" I end my turn

"I draw" I said "since you destroyed Konoe I can add one asterisk the ninja to my hand from my deck or graveyard, now I summon warrior of light Edea Lee" I said 'ready Edea' I asked mentally 'you know it' she responded as the girl from earlier appeared on my field.

Edea Atk 0 Def 0

"Next I activate asterisk the ninja" I said as edea's outfit changed her hair was tied up and she wore an outfit similar to Konoe

Edea Atk 1500 Def 1300

"What how did her attack points rise so much" hector said

"When a warrior of light is equipped with an asterisk spell they gain the monsters attack defense and abilities but only one can be equipped at a time" I explained

"Now I activate the face down master and student allowing me to special summon Swordmaster Kamiizumi" I said as an older man in a green outfit and grey hair appeared on the field

Kamiizumi Atk 2000 Def 1900

"I also activate the trap Raigeki break" I said as I discarded one card from my hand destroying his monster

"Finally I activate Ise no Kami and equip it to Edea increasing her attack by 500"

'Let's do teach this guy a lesson master' Edea said

'After you Edea' Kamiizumi responded

"I attack you directly with Edea" I said as she rushed forward slashing him

Hector 2000

Drake 4000

"Now I attack with Kamiizumi" the old sword master rushed forward slashing for 2000 more points of damage

Hector 0

Drake 4000

"I win now give me back my notebook" I said

"tch fine he said shoving it at me"

"We did it we won" Agnes said appearing from my deck and wrapping me in a hug my face flushing red.

"Y-yeah" I said "thanks to practicing my dueling with Amber" still blushing from the closeness to the female duel spirit.

Later that night

I was resting in my bed when I felt a warm presence next to me and arms wrapped around me "shh just me" came the familiar voice of Agnes.

"Figured as much" I don't know exactly why but Agnes' spirit has always been different from the others she can actually manifest a physical form that anyone can see not just me all I can figure is that it has something to do with her looking like the young woman who gave me the deck in the first place and that it led to her becoming my girlfriend somehow.

"Love… you" I heard her say as she embraced me a bit tighter

"Love you too" I said as I drifted back to sleep

? Pov

I stood on a roof next door to the target watching him and the pesky spirit curled up in bed

"soon the time will be upon us" I said as I vanished into the shadows


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: tag team trouble

I woke up to a warm feeling next to me in my bed I turned to see Agnes still there

"Drake" I heard Edea shout from downstairs "some ones at the door" it was the weekend so I didn't have school

'who could that be' I thought as I got out of bed without waking the spirit and walking down to the door looking through the window I saw a girl with orange hair and green eyes wearing a long grey coat and a pointed hat I opened the door.

"Well if it isn't Amber or should I say the mad magician" I said her puffing out her chest at the nickname

"I heard someone beat the school bully in a duel" she said smiling. Amber is a couple years older than me and the best spell caster type duelist I know she's also like an older sister.

"Drake who's there" a voice came from upstairs

"Oh is that Agnes" Amber asked as the girl in question came downstairs wearing her plain looking dress

"Oh hello Amber" Agnes said

"Hello Agnes" she responded

"Drake wanna head to the park to show me how far you've come as a duelist" amber asked

"I don't see why not" I said "Agnes want to join us" I asked turning to her

"I see no reason not to" she said smiling

Later at the park

"Hey there he is that's the guy who beat me" I heard a voice and inwardly groaned

"Is that so Hector he doesn't look like anything special" came an older voice and I turned around to see hector with a guy who looked like him but a couple years older

"I heard you beat my brother in a duel" he said "I don't see how you could have won so I wanna see you duel first hand"

"Drake that's Mark he is a very skilled duelist" Amber said walking up next to me

"Oi girly what's up with the stupid outfit" Hector said mocking amber

"That's it" I shouted

"Drake calm down" Agnes said placing her hand on my shoulder "they aren't worth it"

"No Agnes" I said turning to her I need to do this noticing a crowd gathering "I need to do this"

"And I'm helping him" Amber said "I wanted to see his skill anyway and I owe the little twerp payback for insulting my outfit"

"Alright then we'll have a tag duel" Mark said readying his duel disc

"Agreed" I said as Me, Amber and Hector readied ours

Drake and Amber 8000

Hector and Mark 8000

"I'll go first I activate the spell cost down by discarding a card from my hand the level of monsters in my hand is reduced by two till the end of my turn, then I'll summon Cyber Tech Alligator" he said as a bipedal cyborg dragon appeared on the field

Cyber tech alligator Atk 2500 Def 1600

"I place two cards face down and end my turn" Mark said

"My turn" Amber said as she drew

"And I'll start by activating the spell heavy storm to destroy your face downs" she declared as a viscious wind destroyed a trap hole and mirror force

"Next I activate graceful charity letting me draw three cards but I have to discard two" I watched her and smirked when I saw what she discarded

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cosmo Queen" she said as a purple gate opened on the field and a woman in a long robe and odd hat appeared on the field.

Cosmo Queen Atk 2900 Def 2450

"Now I summon Kaiser Seahorse and place two cards face down and end my turn"

"My turn" Hector said "I summon axe raider and activate Novox prayer sacrificing my raider and clown zombie from my hand to summon Skull guardian in "

Skull guardian Atk 2050 Def 2500

"I end my turn"

"My draw" I looked at my hand "hey amber can I use your seahorse" I asked

"Go for it" she said

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse to Summon Braev Lee the Templar" I said as a tall bearded man in ornate armor with a large sword and red cape appeared on the field and kneeled raising a shield

Braev Lee Atk 2700 def 3000

"Next I place three cards face down and end my turn"

"My turn" Hector said "I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn"

"My draw" amber said "I activate my trap call of the haunted to bring back Dark Effigy and then sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician then I activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster blader into Dark Paladin"

Dark paladin Atk 2900 Def 2400

"Now attack skull Guardian"

"I activate the trap rising energy" Hector said

Skull guardian Atk 3550

"I activate my own trap" I said "the Ninja's Ambush it destroys a monster on your field and allows me to special summon Konoe the Ninja from my hand" I said as Konoe appeared behind Skull guardian stabbing him in the back destroying it before leaping to my side of the field

"I change my attack target to Cyber Tech Alligator" she said as the paladin's blade cut through the alligator cyborg destroying it

Hector and Mark 7700

"Now I attack your facedown monster with cosmo queen" it was flipped up to reveal mystic elf

"I end my turn"

"Isn't that the mad magician" one of the new on lookers said

"Has to be no one else could summon such powerful spell casters this quickly" another said

"Who's the guy dueling with her" another asked

"I don't know I've never even seen cards like his before now" one more responded

"That's my Boyfriend" I heard Agnes say "And he is her student"

I blushed a bit at hearing that from her

"my turn" hector said "I summon Vorse Raider and activate the spell Raigeki"

"I activate dark Paladins ability by discarding a card from my hand I can negate and destroy a spell card that has been activated" she said as the spell shattered

"I end my turn" Hector said

"my draw I activate the field spell Yulyana woods" I said as a forest surrounded us

"This increases the attack of monsters on our field by 100x their level

Konoe attack 2000

Braev 3500

"Next I summon warrior of light Edea Lee and equip her with Asterisk Dark knight" Edea appeared on my field and was immeadiatly covered in a black suit of armor covering everything but her hair

Edea Atk 2500 Def 1000

Next I activate the dark knight's special ability by sacrificing life points I can increase her attack points by that amount"

Drake and Amber 7000

Edea Atk 3500

"Go Minus Strike" I commanded as Edea attacked Vorse Raider destroying it

Mark and Hector 6100

"Now I activate the spell brave attack which switches a monster on my field from defense to attack mode and allows it to attack twice" I said as Brave stood up his shield vanishing

"Attack with Giant slayer" I said as brave rushed forward and slashed at the brothers

Hector and Mark 2600

"now attack again with heart strike" I said as he cut down the brothers

Hector and Mark 0

"We won" I said as the crowd started cheering

"Drake" I heard Agnes shout as she ran towards me and kissed me on the lips quickly resulting in a blush

"Your good kid I'll give you that" Mark said as he approached me and Agnes and I separated and he held out his hand

"Maybe we can have a rematch sometime" he said shaking my hand

"That would be nice" I said

"Maybe you could even make it big in a tournament like your teacher over there… Magician's apprentice

"Maybe" I said

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head as my vison went white when it cleared I was standing in a duel arena as monster's were running rampant and a Huge dragon was destroying everything "stop Ouroborus" I heard someone shout and saw another me standing before the dragon with Agnes next to him

"ahh the little hero and his girlfriend I must thank you for setting me free but unfortunately this is where you die" it said as it amassed a huge orb of energy "perish" it said as the other me shielded her with his body that was the last thing i saw before the vision faded

"Drake wake up" I heard Agnes say when I felt a warm prescience next to me in my bed and saw her looking at me concerned

"what happened" I asked

"you passed out after you and Amber beat those brothers so I carried you home but you started to have a nightmare" she explained

"thank you" I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her on the lips but my thoughts drifted to that vision as I looked into the eyes of my girlfriend while we kissed 'I will not let this vision come to pass'


End file.
